Composite materials obtained by combining an organic material such as resin and an inorganic material such as carbon fiber are used in a variety of fields. Examples of such a composite material include a carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) containing a resin and carbon fiber, a glass fiber reinforced plastic (GFRP) including a resin and glass fiber, a molded coil including a resin and a metal part, a motor coil including a varnish and a conductive coil, and a prepreg for producing CFRP, GFRP, or the like.
Since the amount of waste of CFRP, GFRP, molded coils, motor coils, prepregs, and the like which are composite materials is huge, a variety of technologies have been researched and developed for the purpose of recycling.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-82850 discloses a continuous type dissolution treatment apparatus. Further, JP-A No. 2013-82850 discloses a batch type dissolution treatment apparatus as a conventional example.